Tres Actos
by Gaiasolex
Summary: El amor entre dos personas se puede desarrollar en una forma muy lenta, pero en este caso habra personas que presionen para que se de en solo tres actos, y Sakura y Syaoran son los destinados para ser los enamorados.Terminado.
1. El primer acto es de ÉL

**♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀**

**SAKURA CARD CAPTORS**

**"Tres Actos"**

**EL PRIMER ACTO ES DE EL**

**♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀**

**Por: EROL H. SESSHDA**

**♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀**

**PERSONAJES DE CLAMP**

**♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀**

**Ella es una hermosa chica de 17 años, ella tiene su cabello corto y castaño que me hace temblar cada que lo veo acercarse al lento compás del viento cual ligero y decadente movimiento, ella tiene dos verdes esmeraldas que me hacen derretir cada que las miro y me hacen sonrojar, ella es muy amable conmigo, ella es linda, ella es cariñosa y por falto de palabras diré que ella es la niña que mas quiero en todo el mundo. Le vivo pensando, soñando…amando.**

**¿Entonces por que es tan difícil decírselo?**

**Como quisiera decirle que la quiero que ella es la chica perfecta para mi, pero como vencer mi timidez, mi orgullo, no podría hacerlo.**

**-Syaoran- interrumpió una voz sus pensamientos- ¿Pensando otra vez en ella?**

**-No se de que hablas Eriol- le evadió la mirada**

**-Aja- sonrió el atractivo chico- entonces ¿Por qué aun no te vistes?**

**-¡Rayos, otra vez voy a llegar tarde!**

**Syaoran palideció mientras corría a bañarse en tanto Eriol mantenía su sonrisa agradable y murmuraba algo.**

**-OUI el amoç ñ.ñ**

**♂♀**

**Después de una rápida ducha, cortarse un poco al afeitarse, salir todo mojado corriendo a la escuela un guapo chico de dulces ojos apareció corriendo por las puertas de la universidad de Tokio. **

**Conforme corría todas las miradas féminas le recorrían con ojos livinidosos y es que no era para menos Syaoran se había convertido en todo un Play Boy era un tipo alto de complexión delgada con músculos bien definidos en los lugares acertados, sus ojos hipnotizaban mas de una estaba loquita por el guapo capitán de fútbol de la universidad, un tanto reservado, dulce, amable, guapo y con una inocencia que hasta el mismo parecía desconocer.**

**"Es el tipo perfecto", murmuraban las chicas en sus platicas mientras cotilleaban soltando risitas.**

**Y esta mañana no lucía para nada menos mal con su cabello mojado pegándose al rostro una traviesa gota de agua que circulaba su rostro hacía a mas de una dudar si acercarse o no.**

**Una camisa verde sin mangas que denotaba el buen físico del cual gozaba y unos pantalones negros a conjunto con unos converse del mismo color.**

**-¡Puedo Pasar!**

**-¡Otra vez llegando tarde señor Li!**

**-Lo siento profesora**

**-De nada sirve que lo sienta señor Le, le voy a decir algo…- y como otras mañanas la QUERIDA profesora de Historia dijo el discurso a Syaoran sobre lo que es la PUNTUALIDAD**

**-Hoy se esmero en amanecer guapo ¿No Sakura?**

**-No, no se de que hablas Tomoyo- susurro sonrojándose en tanto garabateaba con su pluma**

**-Aja- sonrió misteriosa y Eriol que estaba sentado atrás de ellas suprimió una risa**

**-¡Puede pasar señor Li, pero es la ultima vez!**

**-Si profesora- dijo desdeñosa dirigiéndose al lugar que APARENTEMENTE le había apartado Eriol- ¡Gracias por dejarme!**

**-No fue nada n.n**

**-¡Lo decías sarcásticamente! ò.ó**

**-¿Enserio?- rió mentalmente**

**Syaoran le miro feo en tanto sacaba su libro, lo que sucedía es que desde que entraron a su tercer y ultimo curso de secundaria ambos eran compañeros de departamento además de los mejores amigos aunque Li aun no lo reconociera a sabiendas de lo mucho que lo conocía el ojiazul. **

**En eso la puerta corrediza del salón se abrió dejando ver a un chico de cabello negro con profunda mirada verde, bastante guapo que había interrumpido por segunda vez la muy amada clase de Historia, aun mas en el interesante tema de este día.**

**-Me enviaron a este salón- le dijo entregándole un papel a la cejuda maestra**

**-Mmm…bueno Bienvenido- le dijo en tanto volteaba a la clase- ¡Todos den la bienvenida a Erick Konoe**

**El chico hizo una reverencia en tanto todos le miraban callados escudriñando hasta el mínimo detalle y acoro todos dijeron un "¡Bienvenido!". **

**-Mucho Gusto**

**-Bueno, al parecer no hay lugares ¡Señor Li, déjele su lugar!**

**-¡Que O.o!- reacciono Syaoran que andaba buscando al página correcta ya que Eriol no se la había querido decir y Sakura¡Ni pensarlo!**

**-No me discuta Li-le regaño-Konoe al lugar de Li, Li a mi escritorio ¡Ahora!**

**Syaron se levanto molesto maldiciendo su suerte desde esta mañana.**

**-Y apenas son las 9:00- pensó molesto**

**Erick tomo asiento en el lugar que le indicaron sin poder dejar de notar a la chica de ojos verdes que estaba sentada frente a el, Sakura por supuesto y otro que no dejo de percibir la mirada fue Syaoran que estaba maldiciendo mentalmente a ese baka.**

**-Que el mira, maldito- pensaba  
-¡Señor Li lo estoy esperando!  
-Espere sentada- le respondió mentalmente mientras le dejaba el lugar a Erick  
-Bueno recomencemos con la clase, en el año 5000 a.C.…  
-Hey- escucho Sakura a sus espaldas  
-¿Eh?- se giro un poco la castaña  
-¿Cómo te llamas?  
-Sakura- le respondió nerviosa  
-¿Tienes planes para hoy?**

**Sakura estaba verdaderamente roja por tanto cuestionamiento de Erick que al parecer no parecía ni inmutarse a su lado Tomoyo escuchaba atenta sin intervenir al igual que Eriol que estaba muerto de risa por las caras que hacía Syaoran desde el escritorio una aura negra y hasta un tanto maligna rodeaba al joven heredero de Clow.**

**-¡Konoe quiere compartir algo con la clase!  
-No profesora- se acomodo de nuevo Erick  
-¡La siguiente saco a cualquiera que hable!  
-"De la que me salve"- pensaba la castaña aliviada y viendo al frente para encontrarse con la enojada cara de Li que de inmediato le volteo la cara haciéndola sentir mal cuando un trozo de papel voló a su lugar, temerosa lo abrió, era una nota.**

**"Salgamos hoy, después de la salida. Te invito a tomar un helado y no acepto un NO por respuesta.**

**Tuyo, Erick"**

**Sakura se sonrojo al máximo al igual que Syaoran pero no por la misma causa, enojado se paro azotando los brazos en la mesa.**

**-¡Se lo advertí Syaoran, fuera!  
-¿Qué?  
-Interrumpió mi clase así que ¡Fuera!  
-¡Pero no hable!  
-¡Fuera!  
-Pero…  
-¡Fuera!  
-Pe…  
-¡FUERA!- dijo ya con una vena de fuera aun mas por que la campana para la siguiente clase había sonado.  
**

**♂♀**

**Algo similar sucedió con el resto de las clases Erick insistía a Sakura y le halagaba sin mencionar una que otro detalle, Syaoran se aguantaba desde la mesa de profesores, todos lo habían acomodado ahí estaba mas que enojando hasta que el reloj marcaba que era el mediodía, terminaban las clases por Hoy.**

**-¿Qué tal al vista desde la mesa de profesoras Syaoran?  
-Inmejorable Eriol, inmejorable  
-¡Y va a mejorar Li!  
-¿Por qué?  
-Lo veras ahora que salgamos, anda apúrate**

**Toda esta charla se desarrollaba en el vestidor de los chicos, al salir de las clases siempre era el entrenamiento de fútbol y este día no era la excepción Eriol que también había entrado al equipo más por impresionar a una chica que por amor el juego era el segundo al mando luego del capitán.**

**Las gradas del estadio de fútbol de la universidad siempre estaban extrañamente llenas para el entrenamiento muchas veces algunos se preguntaban por que había siempre lleno total y mayoritariamente de las chicas de las demás facultades y la respuesta siempre llegaba cuando salía el capitán del equipo junto a dúo con un guapo ojiazul. **

**Siempre que salía a ese estadio Syaoran se encontraba con que estaba lleno de mujeres, algún perdido y dos que tres raros y ese día parecía como cualquier otro entrenamiento cuando en una grada vio a Sakura.**

**-¡Como es tan hermosa!- sonrió tontamente- ¡Es tan bella, perfecta Sakura…Sak…!- el pensamiento fue interrumpido- ¡Que hace ese idiota ahí ò-ó!**

**La sonrisa de Eriol aumento considerablemente en tanto la de Syoran parecía pálida y bastante maquiavélica.**

**-Te dije que la vista iba a estar mejor capitán  
-¡Cállate Eriol!- exclamó- ¡Todos, dejen de calentar, hagan equipos de 6 rojo y azul vamos a empezar Ya!**

**Ese día el entrenamiento fue bastante agotador según la opinión del equipo. Syoran parecía traer una bestia adentro y todo provocado por la castaña que reía y platicaba con ESO mientras ambos tomaban un helado, para ese tiempo Syoran ya había recordado a toda la parentela de ESE y en una jugada accidentalmente pateo el balón de manera que fue a dar a las gradas y sin que un chico lo notara fuera a dar directo a su rostro, noqueándolo.**

**-¡Erick!- dijo asustada Sakura volteando a ver al campo para encontrarse con una sonrisa socarrona de Li  
-¡Terminamos por hoy!- grito saliendo del estadio con una enorme sonrisa**

**Seguido de Eriol que iba bastante fatigado pero que de cualquier forma volteo a ver a una linda Tomoyo con cámara en mano que el enseñaba su pulgar haciéndole saber un "Bien hecho" a lo que el correspondió de igual forma pero salio corriendo antes de que el rojo lo abarcara todo y no precisamente por el calor del Sol.**

**♂♀**

-¡Syoran!  
-Esa voz me al conozco- pensó girándose sobre sus talones- ¡Sakura que milagro!  
-¡Por que el hiciste eso a Erick!  
-¿Yo, yo ni me eh acercado a ESO  
-¡Sabes a lo que me refiero!  
-No, no Sakura mira estar cerca es algo más o menos así- le dijo en pose de sabio en tanto al tomaba de la cintura rozando su rostro con el de ella y susurrándole al oído- esto es estar cerca- y la abrazo rodeándolo con los fuertes brazos y haciendo que ella sintiera el torso musculoso que se ocultaba bajo esa camisa- Y esto es estar aun mas cerca- beso su mejilla

**Sakura se perdió el la mirada café y en los finos labios que le sonreían, era solo EL quien podía ponerle los pelos de punta y acelerarle el corazón impulsándole la sangre a la cara.**

**Quien pensaría lo que paso después de eso…**

**Continuara…  
♂♀♂♀**

**Ustedes no se queden pensando y sigan leyendo este fic ññ**

**Konichiwa! Bienvenidos a mi nuevo fic que se dará en tres actos, espero que la historia vaya siendo de su agrado y les haya motivado a dejarme un REVIEW. **

**Solo presionen en el botón "Go" Y déjenme aunque sea una palabra xD ¡Me harán feliz!**

**Syoran.- ella es feliz con cualquier cosa, créanme  
Erol.- ¬¬**

**♂♀♂♀**


	2. El sgeundo acto sigue siendo de el

♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀

**SAKURA CARD CAPTORS**

"**Tres Actos"**

**EL SEGUNDO ACTO SIGUE SIENDO DE EL**

♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀

**Por: EROL H. SESSHDA**

♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀

**PERSONAJES DE CLAMP**

♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀

**El tiene 17 años, el tiene su cabello castaño y corto que cuando esta mojado se pega mas a su cara haciendo que unos mechones traviesos cubran sus ojos, ojos que anhelo y que admiro que cada vez que me topo con ellos una corriente eléctrica recorre mi columna haciendo explosión que hace desvariar mi cerebro y mi corazón el saber que el es tan absoluta y totalmente PERFECTO y se que por eso jamás se habrá de fijar en mi ni enamorarse tan tontamente como yo que casi beso el suelo donde pasa. **

**¿Y si yo se lo confesara? Si por fin me pudiera quitar esa careta que dice que no me mueve ni un pelo cuando hace tambalear toda mi alma, si dejara el orgullo y al vergüenza de lado y solo me atreviera a decírselo. **

**¿Por que es tan difícil decírselo?**

**-¡Monstruo!- Sakura salto literalmente de la cama mientras Touya le miraba inexpresivo- ¿Pensando en el chiquillo?**

**Ella sacudió fuertemente la cabeza a los lados en tanto Kero volvía a dormir, pues el querido hermano mayor de nuevo había interrumpido la sagrada siesta del peluche.**

**-No, te creo- suspiro- en Fin vístete o llegaras tarde**

**-Si hermano**

**-No te olvides de tus cosas**

**-No lo haré**

**-El desayuno esta listo **

**-¡Ahora voy!**

**-Bien, igual me voy a comer tus Hot Cakes llenos de cajeta y miel maple- se saboreo**

**-¡Que, ah no! **

**-¡Adiós!- y Touya cerró la puerta mientras sostenía el pomo y escuchaba los gritos de la chica de adentro**

**-¡No te atrevas Touya!**

**-¡Claro que si!**

**-¡No, no Touya por…por!- Sakura se fue para atrás antes de seguir reclamando provocando un gran estruendo, Touya había soltado el pomo y también una gran risotada-¡Ay no!- Y la risa aumento considerablemente**

**-¡Apúrate monstruo! . **

♂♀

**-Quien pensaría lo que paso después de eso…- el dijo Sakura a Tomoyo en tanto conversaban**

**-¿Qué paso Sakurita?**

**-Pues él, se alejo corriendo de ahí**

**-¡Que!**

**-Como oyes Tomoyo, a lo mejor y le desagrado saber a quien beso**

**-¡Es el colmo con Syoran, primero hace lo que hace y luego sale huyendo cual cobarde-dijo decepcionada mientras continuaba murmurando- valientes hombres…**

**-No es bueno hablar así de los pobres tipos**

**Tanto Sakura y Tomoyo se giraron para ver parada junto a ellas a una linda chica de cabello negro medianamente largo con profundos ojos azules y un cuerpo bastante envidiable, por lo menos por lo que dejaba denotar la ropa ajustada. **

**-¡Tomoyo!- grito emocionada**

**-¡Darla!- grito igualmente emocionada en tanto se abrazaban**

**-¿Me perdí de algo o.O?**

**-¡Sakura, te presentó a mi prima Darla-Darla te presento a mi mejor amiga y casi hermana Sakura Kinomoto**

**-Mucho gusto Sakura**

**-Mucho gusto- hizo una inclinación Sakura en tanto Darla se sentaba en su mesa.**

**Las tres estaban en la cafetería en una mesa de las que estaban afuera protegidas por una sombrilla evitando así el molesto Sol que hacía ese martes. Comenzaron a charlar una de esas largas charlas de mujeres donde se hablaba de todo sin intimar demasiado cuando en una mesa a lado se sentó tres guapos chicos un serio Syaoran, un simpático Erial y un AUN malherido Erick el cual había sido invitado por el simpático ante la molesta del serio.**

**-¿Qué les sirvo guapos?- se apresuro a pedir la orden una mesera en tanto se contoneaba**

**-Un café…amargo- pidió Syaoran**

**-Un café y un pastel ehm…no mejor un pai…no espere el pastel de chocolate esta bien, no mejor ambos por favor- le regalo una sonrisa Eriol **

**-Lo que quieres guapo- le guiño un ojo sin ver como Tomoyo había apretado bajo la mesa su servilleta **

**-¿Y para ti?**

**-Un analgésico- pidió Erick**

**-En seguida- sonrió tontamente la mesera mientras Eriol seguía con su pose de seductor en eso volteo la cara para encontrarse con esas tres chicas de su clase- ¡Tomoyo, Sakura…eh hola!**

**-Que hay Hiragizawa ¬¬ -le respondió Tomoyo**

**-Tomoyo esto yo solo… ¿Bonito día no? **

**-No sabía que te gustaran los días con un calor del demonio Hiragizawa**

**-Este, si es que en Inglaterra hacía tanto frió…tu sabes las lluvias y eso, ya te imaginaras- salio del paso Eriol **

**-¡Hola Sakura!**

**-Hola Erick- contesto cortes la castaña- Veo que sigues mejor después del golpe de ayer**

**-Si por suerte si, en cuanto me entere quien fue el idiota que arrojo el balón me las pagara te lo juro**

**-Mju- bufo Syaoran- Si no lo viste al momento ahorita menos- se formo una mínima sonrisa en el guapo capitán**

**Erick ya le iba a replicar pero en ese momento llego de nuevo la mesera evitando todo respuesta de el chico a Syoran, dejo sus ordenes mientras disimuladamente le pasaba un papel a Eriol que paso saliva al ver la cara de Tomoyo, por lo que mejor hizo el comentario de pegar ambas mesas y así formar una sola unos encantados con la idea otros no tanto. **

**Todos se movieron en tanto Syaoran le daba un sorbo a su café poniendo cara de desagrado haciendo reír disimuladamente a Darla, en ese momento Syoran que no le gustaba que se rieran de él se levanto y acerco su silla a la de ella. Girando la silla y colocando las piernas de cada lado quedo en frente de la guapa chica de cabellera negra. Mas de una en esa cafetería se sonrojo ante el acto de él, lucía realmente sexy a la vista. **

**-¿Quien eres y por que te ríes de mi?- encaro Syoran**

**-Este…yo lo lamento soy Darla- se sonrojo la chica aun más por la voz varonil **

**-Mucho gusto Darla- le ofreció su mano él cosa que ella acepto sin esperarse que el la jalara contra si para besarle la mejilla- ¿En que facultad estas?**

**-No vengo a esta universidad, solo vine a visitar a Tomoyo- sonrió nerviosa**

**-Es mi prima Li- le aclaro Tomoyo**

**-Vaya, vaya tu prima pues me parece que me la voy a robar un rato ¿Te invito una pizza, vale?**

**-Seguro- sonrió alegre Darla- Nos vemos luego Tomoyo-Sakura**

**-Si nos vemos Darla- contesto Tomoyo porque Sakura…Sakura**

**Sakura estaba con la cara muy rojo cabizbaja y con el coraje en la garganta mientras sus dientes rechinaban un poco, estaba bajo los dominios de los poderosos e insufribles CELOS. **

**-Tranquila Sakurita- le trata de calmar Tomoyo**

**-¡Por que es así!- se volteo Sakura pegando el grito- ¡Qué pretende!**

**-Sakura lo tienes muy idealizado y has olvidado que es un hombre…todos los hombres son unos idiotas insensibles**

**-¡Hey!- reclamaron Erick y Eriol**

**-¡Se callan!- los corto Tomoyo- Erick tu en lugar de seguir lamentándote deberías invitar a Sakura una pizza AHORA**

**-¿Quieres pizza Sakura, por que no me dijiste**

**-¡Si quiero, ándale vamos rápido!- ni si quiera lo dejo contestar cuando ya lo estaba arrastrando y le seguían los talones a Darla y Li**

**-Ah esos niños, cuando admitirán lo que sienten…**

**-Me voy- anuncio Tomoyo levantando con su elegancia natural- Hasta otra vez Hiragizawa**

**-¿Cómo?- reacciono Eriol tomando de la mano a la chica- ¡No te puedes ir!**

**-Guapo- le interrumpió la mesera y Eriol de inmediato soltó a Tomoyo- Termine mi turno¿salimos?**

**-¡Claro!- contesto Eriol para luego girarse y ver que ya no estaba Tomoyo- ¿A dónde fue?- se levanto**

♂♀

"**Pizzería Happy-Bunny"**

**El letrero y nombre de la pizzería era por demás ridículos, el que lo hubiera invitado andaba muy cortado de ideas. **

**Eso no impedía que Syoran y Darla ingresaran a la misma ambos platicaban amenamente desde que salieran de la Universidad que quedaba a una cuadra exageradamente ambos tomaran asiento en uno de la mesa sentados frente a frente pidiendo su orden a una amable mesera que de inmediato al trajo junto con dos refrescos.**

**-¿Así que prima de Tomoyo eh?**

**-Si, un poco lejanas pero igual nos llevamos muy bien Tomoyo es muy amable**

**-Lo se, es tan amable como Sakura**

**-Sakura, me cayo bien apenas y cruzamos algunas palabras fue muy linda conmigo**

**-Sakura siempre es así es linda, amable, alegre, cortes, bella es la mejor niña que puedas conocer- tomo un poco de su refresco Syoran- Se deja querer aun sin proponérselo**

**-¿Te gusta mucho, ah?**

**-¿Cómo?- pregunto sonrojado**

**-Oh vamos me basto verlos tres segundos para darme cuenta**

**-Bueno…si me gusta mucho**

**-¿Y ya son novio?- el negó- ¿Y eso porque no, harían muy linda pareja? **

**-No me atrevo a peguntarle nada**

**-Oh vamos, tienes miedo**

**-Un poco si- se llevo el brazo a la nuca- ¿Por qué me iba hacer caso a mí?**

**-¿Y por que no habría de?**

**-Pues…no se no soy "El chico perfecto"**

**-Pues estaría loca si se siente a esperar a "El chico perfecto"- sonrió ella**

**Syoran rió un poco y giro la cabeza para ver que unas mesas más alejada estaba Sakura y el maldito bicho ESE, entiéndase que lo decía por Erick que le decía todo lo que hacían Syoran y Darla desde la otra mesa.**

**-¿Qué esta haciendo?**

**-Volteo para acá- respondió Erick en tanto Sakura se ahogaba un poco con la malteada- Sakura, si tanto te gusta solo ve y díselo y así nos evitamos estos bochornos**

**-¡Estas loco!**

**-Si por ti, pero como desde ayer me aclaraste que entre TU y YO nada de nada pues ahora aquí me ves **

**-Lo siento Erick**

**-Yo más pero bueno…me conformo con ser tu amigo**

**-Gracias**

**-De que- le sonrió el chico**

**-¿Qué hacen?**

**-Se besan **

**-¡Que!- puso el grito en el cielo para ver que no era cierto sin embargo muchos se habían volteado a ver a la loca que grito por lo que Sakurita se hundió más en el asiento y en la malteada en tanto Erick reía **

**Mas alejados de ahí… **

**-Se ve que no te quiere**

**-Si lo se, esta con ESE**

**-¡Hombre!- se golpeo dramáticamente la frente Darla- ¡Te siguió hasta acá y no te quiere!**

**-No me siguió…seguro el la invito para restregármelo en la cara- decía convencido**

**Escenas parecidas siguieron cuando el reloj de Darla le hizo ver que se tenía que ir de ahí.**

**-Si quieres te llevo- le dijo Syoran**

**-No me van a venir a recoger, mi novio**

**-a entonces, mejor lo esperamos afuera ¿Si?**

**-Gracias Syoran me al eh pasado muy bien contigo, de no tener novio hubiera ido al grano contigo**

**-No fue nada- dijo sonrojado cuando ya estaban en la puerta**

**Pasaron unos minutos y como dijo Darla llego su novio y ambos se fueron en el carro de este cuando Syoran abrió de nuevo la puerta del establecimiento Sakura salía abrazada por Erick, fue suficiente para que Syoran saliera corriendo de ahí y Sakura tras el dejando a un confundido Erick.**

**-¡Syoran espérate!- gritaba Sakura atrás de él sin recibir respuesta-¡Syaoran!**

**En eso Li freno y Sakura se quedo pegada a él en la espalda el volteo y la miro resentido, estaban frente aun parque en completo silencio cuando dos voces los sacaron de su pleito propio.**

**Eran Eriol y Tomoyo…**

**Continuara…**

♂♀

**Konichiwa!**

**¿Les guto o.O?**

**Espero que si porque es el penúltimo capitulo de este fic n.- eto, les mencione que sería una historia corta de apenas tres capitulos, tal y como dice el titulo del fic, je,je ¿No se los mencione verdad u.u? **

**¡Peçdon! Pero pues si solo son tres capitulos y el siguiente es el final ñ.ñel cual les prometo tara muy lindo ñ.ñ y a quien em ah pedido hacer algo con la pareja Eriol-Tomoyo os prometo algo en el final. Me quede muy alegre con vuestros reviews ¡Encantadores! Se los agradesco musho musho a:**

_**YiNgFa-SaKuCeReZo:serenity-princess:Lunita Kinomoto**_

_**dreams kokoro:Pily-chan**_

**_¡MIL GRACIAS!_**

**Agradezco a Pily Chan por informamrme sobre los reviews anonimos ñ.ñ, No me di cuenta!**

**Syoran: u.u Bueno eso no es nuevo eres una despistada**

**Erol¡No fue mi culpa ù.ú!**

**Syoran: n.n claro que si fue!**

**Erol: ¬¬**

**Syoran: xD no se olviden de un review!**

♂♀


	3. El orgullo puede esperar

♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀

**SAKURA CARD CAPTORS**

"**Tres Actos"**

**EL ORGULLO PUEDE ESPERAR**

♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀

**Por: EROL H. SESSHDA**

♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀

**PERSONAJES DE CLAMP**

♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀

**Tomoyo no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente aun más frente a Eriol ese chico que le traía vuelta loca la cabeza. **

**Eriol mucho menos se iba a dejar vencer aunque fuera la chica que amara a el no le gustaba perder.**

**-¡Rayos Tomoyo esa chica me tomo desprevenido!**

**-¿Desprevenido, por favor Eriol solo te dijo "¿Salimos?" y ni tardo ni perezoso hay vas a decirle "Claro" ja y te tomo desprevenido, por favor **

**-Tomoyo…Tomoyo…-sonrió burlón- ¿Celosa?**

**-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!- comenzó a reír ella-¿Yo celosa, no Eriol con tan poca cosa no me iba a poner celosa ¿Estamos?**

**-¡Porque no solo lo admites!**

**-¡Porque no hay nada que admitir!- volteo molesta para encontrarse frente a unos sorprendidos Syaoran y Sakura- ¡Sakura, Li! **

**-¿Interrumpimos?- pregunto Sakura **

**-No, no nada de eso ¿Qué hacen aquí?- retomo Tomoyo**

**-Pues nosotros…veníamos de la pizzería**

**-No-interrumpió Li- yo venía, tu me seguías**

**-¡Si me dejaras explicarte!**

**-¡Me vas a explicar que estas de novia de Erick!**

**-No…es que…**

**-¡No tienes porque explicarme Sakura, me voy!**

**-Te sigo Syaoran- apoyo Eriol**

**-¡Claro, huyan cobardes!- dijo Tomoyo**

**-¡Nos vamos!- anunciaron los dos y se marcharon rumbo a su departamento**

**-¡Igual!- hablaron ahora las chicas**

**Y cada quien se fue por su lado.**

♂♀

**Eriol entro al departamento seguido de Syoran que azoto la puerta molestó.**

**-¡Mujeres quien las entiende! **

♂♀

**Sakura entro a la casa seguida de Tomoyo que entrecerró la puerta.**

**-¡Hombres nunca escuchan!**

♂♀

**El silencio reino en ambos lugares durante algunos minutos cada quien estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cruzados de brazos, tan diferente y tan iguales pero igual de complicados.**

**-Las penas con vino saben mejor- le dijo Eriol a Syoran mientras cada uno se servía una copa**

**-Gracias**

**-¿Qué paso Syoran?**

**-Pues nada…que ESE la tenía tomando de la cintura y como siempre me encendí por celos- ante lo dicho Li se sonrojo visiblemente viendo su copa- ¿Qué le echaste?**

**-Ja, ja, ja yo nada tu lo has dicho por que has querido**

**-Pues…si la verdad si peor a ella no le importa**

**-Syoran…Syoran a veces me pregunto por que piensas tanto con la cabeza y no con el corazón, Sakura esta mas que enamorada por ti**

**-Si lo haces para hacerme sentir mejor no funcionara**

**-Si por un momento; Syoran, deja el orgullo eso puede esperar, Sakura en cambio**

**-Sakura…bueno y tu que consejos me das si no das una con Tomoyo**

**-Bueno, eso crees tú**

**-¿Cómo?**

**-Tomoyo y yo salimos desde hace un mes**

**-¡No es posible!**

**-¿No me crees?- sonrió enigmático el chico de lentes en tanto Syoran tomaba un largo sorbo a su copa**

♂♀

**-¿Por qué es así Tomoyo?**

**-Es su naturaleza Sakura…su naturaleza y su orgullo ya sabes como es Li no tiene remedio**

**-¡Ni si quiera me dejo explicarle!**

**-Sakurita…Sakurita si algo eh comprobado es que la mejor manera de librar tenciones es… ¡Ir de compras!**

**-¡Si!- grito medio entusiasmada Sakura mientras ambas reían y Kero las miraba con una pequeña gota en su cabecita.**

♂♀

**-¡Rayos erial, ya tan rápido te acabaste la botella!**

**-¡Yo, te la has acabado tu!**

**-Hip… ¡Pues cuanto tenía!- preguntaba un sonrojado Syoran**

**-No sep…creo que…creo que era de hace dos años- se rascaba la nuca un Eriol también ya tomado**

**-¡No me dirás que es la de año nuevo!**

**-No te lo diré- se tambaleaba Eriol levantándose- ¡Hay que ir a comprar otra! **

**-No quiero- decía un mareado Syoran parándose- ¡Que esperas ándale!**

**-No que no querías**

**-¡Me vas a reclamar!**

**-Non…hip- sonrió Eriol- Vamos aparecernos en el centro comercial ya así evitamos trafico**

**Tambaleándose aun cada uno se sostuvo en brazos del otro y medio cayéndose se aparecieron en el centro y más perdidos que nada comenzaron a recorrer tiendas buscando donde conseguir un vino. Pues Eriol no bebería ninguna otra cosa según palabras textuales de el.**

**-Tenías que se niño rico- le reclamo molesto Li a lo que el ojiazul se encogió de hombros**

♂♀

**-¡Ah, quede muerta!**

**-No decías lo mismo en las tiendas- sonrió Sakura **

**-¡Pero es que esos vestidos estaban hermosos, tal vez te diseñe uno así!**

**-Je, je- rió sonrojada Sakurita**

**En eso se escucho unas grandes risas y varios murmullos de la gente en eso voltearon Tomoyo y Sakura para ver lo que sucedía en la planta baja a ellas.**

**-¿Enserio?- hablo una chica**

**-Seguro linda- dijo el de cabello azul**

**-No les creemos- le acompaño su amiga a lado de ella**

**-¡No se fían de nosotros, nos debiéramos sentir ofendidos- sonrió el guapo castaño**

**-Si nos invitan un helado nos convencerán- le dijo coqueta una a Syoran**

**-Pues…primero dígannos donde venden los vinos y vamos a donde quieran verdad Eriol- le dio un codazo Syoran**

**-¡Exacto, eso!- afirmo Eriol **

**En tanto…**

**-¿No es esa Syoran?- se asomaba una vena por el rostro de Sakura**

**-¿Ese no es Eriol?- decía una Tomoyo un tanto sicótica **

**-Si son- dijeron a la vez**

**Una planta más abajo Syoran y Eriol seguían intentando que esas chicas les indicaran la tienda de vinos.**

**-Por favor- rogó un muy lindo Eriol que se acerco tambaleándose a la chica**

**-Yo te lo digo**

**Los cuatro de la planta baja se voltearon para encontrarse frente a unas… ¿Molestas chicas?**

**-¡Tomoyo amor! **

**-Eriol querido…vamonos de aquí…AHORA**

**-Pero es que yo- no el dio tiempo de decir nada al ojiazul pues ya había sido arrastrado por Tomoyo a la salida**

**-Sakura…**

**-¡Camina Syoran!- le jalo mas suavemente que Tomoyo a Eriol la linda castaña **

**-¿A donde vamos?**

**-Lejos de ESAS, ¿Bebiste Li?**

**-No- negó Syoran pero el tambaleo lo traiciono- No, enserio**

**-Aja- volteo los ojos Sakura en tanto volteaba los ojos**

♂♀

**-¡Amor, no corras!**

**-¡Cállate de una vez Eriol!**

**-Amor, ¿Otra vez enojada?**

**-¿Y lo preguntas?- enarco la ceja Tomoyo- ¡Dos veces en un día Eriol dos veces que le estas coqueteando a alguien!**

**-Pero, esta vez fue sin querer**

**-¿Sin querer, pues mira esto es sin querer**

**Dicho esto Tomoyo comenzó a caminar más y más a prisa volteando para todos lados buscando algo que Eriol llamaba "Hacer, sin querer" hasta que su oportunidad se dio cuando vio frente a un escaparate de una relojería a un hombre de unos 21 años de traje negro bastante guapo y elegante que admiraba atento el reloj, con andar cadencioso Tomoyo se acerco a aquel joven en tanto un confundido Eriol le seguía los pasos.**

**-¿Es bonito verdad?**

**-¿Perdón…?- volteo el hombre irguiéndose volteando a ver a Tomoyo, estaba bastante bien pensó ella **

**-Digo que el reloj que lleva rato mirando es hermoso- sonrió Tomoyo dándole una de esa sonrisas "Mata Eriol" que ciertamente estaba muerto…pero de celos.**

**-Si es bonito, ¿Me recomiendas que lo compre hermosa?**

**-Seguro- se acerco la linda chica**

**-¡Tomoyo Daidouji!- llegó un enojado Eriol- ¡Vamonos!- y sin importarle nada se desapareció con Tomoyo dejando a un sorprendido hombre **

♂♀

**-Genial, Eriol y Tomoyo nos abandonaron**

**-Pues es obvio con eso de que son novios**

**-¿Qué ya lo sabías, Sakura?**

**-¡Claro, ¿Tu no?**

**-No- dijo sonrojado Syoran**

**-Bueno, es que tu nunca te enteras de nada Li- le dejo de abrazar Sakura y dio unos pasos dejándolo un poco atrás**

**-¿Qué quieres decir?**

**-Nunca te enteras de nada Li, de nadie**

**-¡Claro que me entero!…bueno un poco tarde**

**-Eso es lo que me temo Syoran, que siempre es tarde- sollozo**

**-¿Estas llorando?- se acerco Syoran**

**-¡No!- y salio corriendo la pequeña Card Captor**

**-¡Sakura!- comenzó a correr Syoran tras ella- "Corre muy rápido"- pensaba el castaño que aun no se recuperaba de la bebida**

♂♀

**-¡Que hacías con ese tipo!**

**-Fue sin querer- hizo puchero Tomoyo**

**-¡Ese puchero no te va a servir ahora!**

**-Ja, ahora sientes algo de lo que yo sentí ¿No Eriol?**

**-¡Ah, fue desquite!**

**-Llámalo como quieras- encaro Tomoyo- ¿Y por que nos viniste aparecer justamente en el parque pingüino ¿Eh?**

**-Solo te quería alejar de él, ni si quiera pensé el lugar- se sincero**

**-Eriol- dejo escapar un suspiro Tomoyo**

**-Lo siento, Tomoyo juro que solo te quiero a ti**

**-Te creo- Rió un poco la ojiazul**

**Eriol se acerco a ella y la tomo por la espalda dándole un profundo y hermoso beso, cuando Tomoyo los separó.**

**-¿Bebiste verdad?**

**-Este…yo- decía un sonrojado Eriol- ¡Ven Escóndete!- la halo hasta llevarla una árbol y pegarla junto a el manteniéndole en un abrazo cuando ella le iba a preguntar "¿Qué fue eso?" vieron a una pareja acercarse corriendo.**

♂♀

**Milagrosamente Syoran le dio alcance a Sakura y la tomo por un brazo girándola hacía el viendo unas lagrima recorrer el hermoso rostro de esa chica ojiverde que tanto amaba, y dolió, dolió verla así tan triste al parecer por su culpa. **

**-¿Por qué me dijiste eso Sakura?**

**-El que- volteo la cara ella huyendo del mirar de él**

**-Eso de que yo me entero siempre al final de las cosas**

**-A nada Li, olvídalo**

**-Yo no me olvido Sakura, y si no me entero de las cosas al momento es porque soy un despistado. Deberías saberlo.**

**Li continúo en voz mas baja acercándose más a ella.**

_**Si tal vez...  
pudieras comprender  
que no se  
como expresarme bien. **_

Ella se sentía temblar ante sus palabras la voz ronca de él, en parte así por el vino y en parte por su voz natural. Vaya que si conocía esa voz, vaya que si lo conocía sabía lo tímido que podía llegar hacer y el expresarse no era su fuerte.

_**Si tal vez   
pudiera hacerte ver  
que no hay otra mujer  
mejor que tu para mi.**_

-Syoran- abrió muchos sus ojos verde ahora cristalinos

-Eres la única, la mejor y no te puedo parar de pensar y…- se alejo un poco él

-Porque no solo lo dices…- lo acercó ella abrazándolo

**Si, tal vez,   
me harías muy feliz,  
si tal vez,  
me lo podrías decir. **

-Tú lo sabes…

-Dilo por favor, me harías feliz

-Me gustas Sakura y mucho…

-¿Solo te gusto?- una nueva lagrima se deslizo por su rostro

-No además te quiero y más que quererte…- la alejo de nuevo de él**  
**

**Si tal vez   
detalle a detalle  
podrías conquistarme  
sería tuya... **

El tomo aire mientras ella le miraba expectante esperando y mas que nada observando cada detalle y conforme lo hacía veía lo difícil que era para el chico.

-un detalle Syoran…solo uno y…

No pudo continuar pues las palabras que Syoran le iba a decir se las transmitió en un beso estrechándola contra si con sumo cuidado tomándola por la cintura halándola hacía el.**_  
_**

_**Te quiero tanto tanto tanto tanto tanto,  
cada dia un poco mas, aha  
Te quiero tanto tanto tanto tanto tanto,  
para mi no hay nadie igual, no lo hay  
Te quiero tanto tanto tanto tanto amor,  
que ya no puedo mas, yo ya  
no puedo mas...**_

-No puedo resistirme más- siguió el luego de unos minutos de beso- te quiero, te quiero peor sobre todo…yo…Te amo

-¡Syoran!- lo abrazo contenta**__**

_**Pues, tal vez  
el mundo aprenderá  
con nuestro amor,  
lo bello que es amar; **_

Y el beso se repitió de nuevo cada vez con más pasión, mientras entre los arboles Eriol y Tomoyo sonreían como cómplices.**_  
_**

**Y tal vez,   
lo vuelva a repetir  
pareja por pareja  
el mundo entero al fin.**

-Te amo  
-Te amo- repitió Syoran mientras le levantaba y la hacía girar estrechándola entre sus brazos haciendo sonar la legre melodía que era la risa de Sakura SU Sakura.**_  
_**

_**Te quiero tanto tanto tanto tanto tanto,  
cada dia un poco mas, aha  
Te quiero tanto tanto tanto tanto tanto,  
para mi no hay nadie igual,no lo hay  
Te quiero tanto tanto tanto tanto amor,  
que ya no puedo mas,yo ya  
no puedo mas...**_

En las alturas Yue y Kerberos observaban la escena, Kerberos algo receloso y Yue bastante contento por AMBOS.

-Me preguntó si el mocoso sabe que Touya esta cerca de aquí- sonreía malvadamente Kerberos

FIN

♂♀

**¡Holas! Jaja este final ah sido uno de los más locos que eh escrito en mi vida xD ¡Pero me encanto!**

**Gracias a todos los que han dejado Review, mil gracias me animan musho nn.**

**YiNgFa-SaKuCeReZo:serenity-princess:Lunita Kinomoto**

**dreams kokoro:Pily-chan: Ishari: Monika Rolex: ****Ghia-Hikari****:Carlos:**

**Espero que la mini-historia les haya gustado, confió en que si. La canción fue de ultimo momento y como sabrán la interpreta onda vaselina aunque el autor lo desconozco ñ.ñ peçdon**

**Syoran: ¬¬ que memoria la tuya**

**Erol: No se me el nombre ¡que quieres!**

**Syoran: bueno si u.u espero musho de ti**

**Erol/Contenta: ¡Enserio!**

**Syoran: xD ¡Noooooo!**

**Erol: T.T**

**Un saludo a todos ustedes, hermosos lectores y GRACIAS. ññ**

♂♀


End file.
